bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bokyaku
Bokyaku is the Demon who crafted Hanta to fulfill his desire to become a being that transcends all beings, including the Soul King, he claims. He is a main antagonist in the Hell Raising Chapter of the Children of Izanami Arc. Appearance: Bokyāku's general appearance is that of a elusive, intimidating cloaked figure. His form towers all, at times as large as 10 feet tall, but usually prefers a daunting and manageable 6 ft 6. Underneath his cloaked form he pertains a set of skeletal enamored metal armor, covering his entire body with the exception of his head. If and when his hood is removed, he has a dashing complexion with razor canines that can extend from his glands to give him a near vampiric appearance. He has a pale complexion with a mysterious eyepatch over his left eye along with pulled back blue-&-green hair with a stylish collar stretching around him in a medieval style of fashion. Personality: Bokyāku's personality is one of dominance and intelligence, never holding back his flaunts of extensive knowledge of things both in the Spirit Realms and the World of the Living, finding that all sorts of knowledge has led up to the being of great power he's become today. From what has been seen in brief encounters with him, he holds his Hantā creations in high regard, often almost in a twisted father mentality with a charismatic show to keep them invigorated and inspired, almost woshipping the ground walks on, something he enjoys greatly. However, his dark side is almost always a constant present, something he hardly supressed due to his acceptance of his own nature and refusal of denying it in front of others, therefore his dark cloaked form and cold chilling energy is a near-toxic presence to anyone nearby with the exception of those who've grown accustomed or dealt with him before. However, when alone with the Punisher, he's shown a great interest in her natural abilities as well as her wellspring of power as a Deity herself. Bokyāku has shown some physical attraction towards her , using it to his advantage to sway her or anyone he wants under his demonic charms, never denying himself for the pleasures in doing so. Due to his constant obsession with ascending all Spiritual beings, especially naming the Soul King, its fair to say his hatred towards the Soul Society is without equal, finding that anyone with the title 'Shinigami' an absolute mockery to those who have power over death itself like the Punisher. History: Bokyāku is a being of enigmatic proportions in the realms of Hell. He's been known to be an idealist, a revolutionary thinker, as well as more of crafty being, one that wasn't trusted even among his own kind. He wandered from realm to realm, often crossing the Dangai Precipice World and entering worlds such as the Soul Society, and Yurei Okoku, among other Spiritually established civilizations. He gathered knowledge both known and forgotten of his own kin and began to craft the perfect servants and subordinates to his will. He created the Hantā, a technique long cast aside as one misusing the 'shackled offenders' to do their will, often seen as even forbidden for wrath of invoking Hell's Will and other beings monitoring/enforcing the Spiritual dimension's purpose. It was later known that sometime in between revealing his creations to the world and his beginning of his, schemes, he ran into the Punisher, a Child of Izanami known as Hankami, a race of Deities that stand seperate from both Soul Reapers and Hollows, not entirely god-like entities and not entirely regular souls. At the time though, she was fulfilling her most satisfied role as the inflictor and torturer of pain and misery. At this time, Bokyāku became incredibly obsessed with her, compelled and convinced that she would play a major part in his plans, as well as her stunning appearance in his own depraved mind mirrored her ruthless and cruel heart, almost taking her as a mate before being refused several times within Hell. Her authority and power within Hell at the time was the only thing that kept Bokyāku at a safe distance, making sure not to anger or incur her ungodly wrath upon him while in 'her' domain. An unknown amount of time has passed since finally cultivating the desired number of Hantā and mastering their own individual powers, not to mention the ability to freely use their previous chains of Hell as nigh indestructible weapons and shields, he sends his whole contingent after hearing of the Punisher's involvement and resurfacing in the Soul Realm Yurei, knowing now was the time to act. After hearing of the developments from the marks left on his own subordinates, he found he was quite taken aback of her newfound connections with the Soul Reapers of the Soul Society, though he quickly dismisses it as Ryūketsu does, convincing himself that she was up to her old tricks again. Once the Punisher is brought before him, he immediately begins to chastise her, question her, all under his guise to just see how much she changed. He then instructs Ryūketsu to bring her to the chambers, deep within a ruined castle in the executioner's room, before inspiring his Hantā Once alone however, he reveals his face, the face she remembers, immediately begging half-heartedly to halt his mad schemes at trying to defy fate. However through a means of seductive words and twisting her feelings, she eventually gave into him, and he begins to relish the feeling of success as the basks her in his warmth as he awaits the time of their eventual joining together as Harbinger. Powers/Abilities: Ungodly Spiritual Energy: Due to his natural nature as a Demon, he possesses an immense amount of Spiritual Energy within himself, among other energies only capable of being tapped by his own species. His own implementation of his dominance over his Hantā, despite their own incredible powers and abilities, shows just how much they respect and fear their master. Cold Hearted Aura: As a natural side-effect of being a Demon, or certainly a being of nearly unrestrained energy, Bokyāku emanates an aura that could chill nearly anyone's blood and serve as a extreme phsycological affect to those with lower than average Spiritual Energy, even Lieutenants would have trouble keeping their wits about them as well as their resolve. Kurai Geijutsu(Lit Translation, "Dark Arts)Master: One to know a great deal about the Demon's form of Spells, which has allowed him to also craft the Hantā, knowing a great deal of spells, ranging from both Binding, Barriers, Regeneration, Tracking, and even Destruction. Mastermind/Cunning Strategist: As a Demon, one of his strongest traits was the unusual amount of patience in laying out plans of such degree it truly rivals the plans that of beings such as Tsukishima, Aizen, and Kisuke could think of...to a degree. His plan in the making to ensare one of the weakest, mentally, of the Hankami dates back to centuries of him simply goading and making an impression to the young female entity. He then had plans set in creating powerful merged beings rivaling that of Aizen's creations, the Arrancar, before they infiltrated and captured the said female entity as well as expanding his power to far reaches of multiple societies, an example of this was when Ryuketsu was discovered as a imposter Soul Reaper having been proclaimed 'dead' 200 years prior to the events of the present, showing his knowledge of the Soul Society of Japan's data far more than what people would've liked. He often is a quick analyzer, able to quickly gather info on the smallest of hints or details and come up with solid facts or hypothesises. In battle he could gauge someone's strength by merely glancing at their body language or a single attack by his opponent, his eyes for techniques and power one to not be underestimated. He then harnessed a powerful spell, thought to be long and forgotten by even his race to merge himself with a Hankami, becoming a entity whose power rivaled anything that the Gotei 13 would be able to withstand. Equipment: Shinsei Fūin: In progres.... Transformation: During a radical transformation due to the unknown Demon originated spell of merging, the two of them became a being of powerful proportions, radically exceeding the strength any Soul Reaper Captain can achieve, who's sole motivation is to punish all realms, both the World of the Living and the Spiritual Realms for their sins and crimes. It also took on the name, "Harbinger" as the entity referred itself in this mannerism. Unfortunately, this transformation is as exceedingly powerful as it was brief. Because it required a harmonious "contract" between the Punisher and Bokyaku himself, the bond they shared while melded with Shinsei energy was whimsical at best. When stressed and shocked to the point of believing a power could overtake it, the Punisher's consciousness took hold and physically broke the hold the merged state had over both Bokyaku and herself, thus ending the ascended form it had. *'Unrivaled Spiritual Power': In this form, Harbinger has ungodly high power. Because of this, anyone within a close vincinity could be confused about where Harbinger's real location is, hence its ability of being able to ambush Hana due to its constant High Pressure exuding the atmosphere around them. *'Monstrous Strength': Harbinger upon its awakening, has achieved a high amount of physical strength, such as to the point where it was able to stand-toe-to-toe with the Slayer, a Hankami who's renowned for his own monstrous physical strength, even going as far as forcing him back with a single shove one-handed. He also managed to follow up with a ability similar to Oni Headpoke Hakuda technique, gathering a large amount of physical force behind one flick of a finger, throwing it at an enemy with prejudice in the form of a golfball sized pocket of pressurized air, albeit was blocked by a timely defense by the Monitor. *Zanjutsu Mastery: Shown during its battle with the Slayer, it was able to stand on even ground, additionally with eyes closed, which was once shown as a trademark that Sakura had when fooling around with Daisuke in a sparring match, without much stress or effort into its fight against him. Later shown, Daisuke launches rapid high-powered and rapid strikes, all of which are caught by Harbinger's blade, its keen eye not missing a mark. *'Energy Manipulation': During his bout with the Slayer, Harbinger was able to redirect a large fissure of energy thrown by the Hankami, with almost relative ease then following up what could be assumed as a variant of Kurai Geijutsu fueled, by its personal energy, before throwing back a crimson fissure of its own twice-fold in strength with little to no difficulty. It was then perturbed enough to launch a devestating energy fissure attack against Daisuke without much effort at all, albeit a few seconds to charge, filling up the sky and taking two follow-up Bankai techniques to break through it. Weapon(s) of choice: Kurai Geijutsu: In progress...